Love Story
by EXOLunatics
Summary: No Summary. Baca A.N di dalam :)


Love Story

Pair: EXO mainstream pair :)

Genre: Romance, fluff, humor (Gue ga yakin)

Disclaimer: Pair saling memiliki, cerita punya gue

Ati-ati: GS, gaje, typo(s), dll

BACA A.N GUE DI BAWAH YA…! :)

* * *

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang memanggilnya._

"_Seharusnya kau ke kantin, bukan ke pinggir lapangan futsal sekolah! Lihat badan kurus ini! Tidak makan berapa tahun kau?!"_

'_Seharusnya ia lihat sendiri badannya' pikir Kyungsoo._

"_Ayo ikut aku ke kantin!" ajak yeoja itu sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Sekarang berbeda.

Jika dulu ada yeoja sebaik itu, sekarang beda.

Mereka sudah berpisah, dan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Kyungsoo termasuk anak yang sulit bersosialisasi.

Selama jam istirahat, Kyungsoo hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kelas atau di perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo merasa tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya.

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Karena itu ia iri dengan Kim Jongin, murid paling supel di kelasnya.

Kyungsoo iri, ia ingin seperti Jongin.

Tapi itu semua mustahil, Kyungsoo bukan Jongin, dan seterusnya akan seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang mengajaknya bicara.

'Apa orang ini? Sok akrab sekali' batin Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap Jongin.

"Kau bisa bicara kan? Jawab pertanyaanku" ujar Jongin sambil terus duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil buku catatannya dan menulis sesuatu. Ia mengarahkannya ke Jongin.

'MENJAUHLAH. AKU SIBUK'

Setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi dari kelas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak tahu, kalau sebenarnya Kim Jongin tertarik padanya.

.

.

.

"Ia tak mau berbicara denganku, noona" Jongin bicara dengan nada lemas.

Baekhyun, tetangga Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Selalu seperti ini.

"Jongin, kupikir ia tipe yeoja yang sulit didekati. Kau menyerah saja" Baekhyun menasehati Jongin.

"Aku tak mau!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengannya sih?"

"… Aku tak tahu"

Baekhyun melotot "Kau–!"

"Tapi setiap aku melihatnya, aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Ia kesepian, noona. Karena itu aku ingin bersamanya"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Mungkin kau harus mengekorinya terus agar ia menyerah?" Baekhyun memberi saran.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

Kim Jongin menyebalkan.

Sudah cukup ia mempunyai banyak teman, kenapa ia mendekati Kyungsoo lagi?

Kyungsoo hanya ingin ketenangan, tapi tak bisa.

Kim Jongin terus-terusan mengajaknya bicara. Topiknya seperti: 'Kau tinggal di mana?', 'Pernah ke kantin tidak?', 'Kau tak bisu kan?', dll.

"Kau mendengarku kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal. Jika terus menerus seperti ini, Kyungsoo bisa diusir keluar perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya dan menyerahkannya ke Jongin.

'AKU MENDENGARMU. SEKARANG BISA DIAM?'

"Jawab aku dengan mulutmu, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo melotot "Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Sok-Kenal-Sok-Dekat!"

"Heh, kalo mau berantem jangan di sini dong!"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jongin mengekorinya ke mana saja.

Kyungsoo ke toilet juga Jongin dengan setia menunggunya di luar.

Kyungsoo tak bisa diam saja!

"Maumu apa sih, Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

Jongin yang semula hanya menghamburkan isi kotak pensil Kyungsoo kini menatap Kyungsoo "Ha?"

"Kau mengekoriku terus seminggu ini. Maumu apa sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Apa salah?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu kembali membaca bukunya "Aku tak mau berteman denganmu"

Jongin terdiam, sebuah pikiran terlintas di otaknya "Oh, aku tahu! Kau mau lebih dari sekedar berteman? Kenapa tak bilang dari dulu, Do Kyungsoo…?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran "Ha? Jangan salah paham dulu, Tuan Kim! Aku tidak–"

"Kau tertarik denganku kan?"

"Ti–"

"Kau menyukaiku kan? Tak ada salahnya kok!"

"Tung–"

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

Kyungsoo terkejut "Mwo?"

"Wae? Terlalu senang ya? Aku juga senang cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap Jongin yang tersenyum manis.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku?!' batin Kyungsoo.

"Soo, wajahmu memerah" ujar Jongin polos.

"A-Aku– Tidak!"

"Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, Soo"

"Siapa yang 'Soo'?!"

"Itu panggilan sayangku"

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo~"

* * *

Baekhyun itu yeoja yang angkuh.

Setidaknya itu sebelum bertemu Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"_Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu, manis"_

.

.

.

Itu hanya pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pertemuan yang lainnya, Chanyeol sering menyeret Baekhyun ke sana ke sini.

Sekian lama setelah itu, Baekhyun memiliki rasa dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau menyukai Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae terkejut "Hah?!"

Kim Jongdae adalah teman Chanyeol yang pertama kali dikenalkan ke Baekhyun. Dimana ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongdae pun ikut serta.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan. Aku tahu kok dari tatapanmu ke Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongdae "Tapi Chanyeol–"

"Karena itu aku ingin membicarakan ini. Menyerahlah"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Chanyeol bukan untukmu, Baek. Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau menatapku?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memang menjadi ramah.

Tapi ia masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

Karena itu, ia menyetujui usul Jongdae dan menjauhi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tapi cerita ini belum selesai!

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau sedang berpacaran, Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kalau ya kenapa?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun dengan cuek kembali mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. "Apa pedulimu? Sudah, kerjakan saja tugasnya. Besok sudah dikumpul kau tahu?"

"Dengan Jongin ya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Aku tak pernah mau dengan Jongin, ih!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Maksa banget sih!"

"Aku kan penasaran!"

"Kau sendiri pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Aku gak punya pacar, Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget. "Bohong ah!"

"Eh, ngapain aku bohong?"

"Tapi kata Jongdae–"

"Jongdae kamu percaya. Udah, giliran kamu lagi jujur!"

Baekhyun diam.

"Baek, jawab, Baek!"

"Aku juga gak punya. Hoax doang tuh aku punya pacar"

"Pacaran sama aku mau gak?"

"Terserah deh"

"Ha? Terserah? Jawaban apa tuh?"

"Eh, masih mending daripada aku tolak! Cepet kerjain tugasnya, Yeol!"

* * *

Yixing itu perempuan.

Kebanyakan perempuan ingin melangsingkan badannya.

Beda dengan Yixing, ia terus menerus makan.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

"_Patah hati sih patah hati, tapi jangan makan terus juga dong!"_

.

.

.

Setidaknya itu keluhan Zitao.

Dan Yixing tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Oh, selamat datang"

Yixing menatap kasir yang menyambutnya. Ia tak pernah melihat pria ini.

"Aku pertama kalinya melihatmu. Kau siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, anak pemilik minimarket ini. Aku kakaknya Minseok, baru pulang dari Cina. Salam kenal!" ujar Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan Yixing jatuh cinta pada Joonmyeon hanya karena senyuman.

.

.

.

Tapi tetap saja tak berhasil.

.

.

.

"Selamat dat– Oh, Yixing. Hai!"

Yixing menatap Minseok yang menjadi kasir.

"Minseok?" tanya Yixing.

"Kau kira siapa lagi, Yixing?"

"Joonmyeon oppa mana?"

"Kakak? Kakak sedang kencan. Kenapa?"

Yixing menghabiskan uang jajannya selama seminggu untuk membeli cemilan setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Datang lagi ya, Xing!"

Yixing tak peduli omongan Minseok, ia terus berjalan keluar minimarket.

Setelah Yixing keluar, Minseok menelpon seseorang.

"_Halo, Min. Ada apa?"_

"Kak, sudah aku cek tadi"

"_Oh ya? Bagaimana, Minnie-ya?"_

"Setelah aku beri tahu kalau kakak pergi kencan, ia beli cemilan banyak sekali!"

"_Itu tandanya?"_

"Dia cemburu, kak. Kakak harus menjelaskannya besok, Yixing kalau patah hati itu menyeramkan"

"_Bisa aku minta nomer telponnya, Min?"_

"Tentu. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

"_Ayah baik-baik saja… Jenguklah ia besok, Min"_

"Arasseo…"

* * *

"_Jangan sok baik, Wu Luhan! Aku membencimu!"_

.

.

.

Itu belum seberapa.

Masih banyak hinaan yang Luhan terima.

Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan untuk mendapatkan teman.

Walaupun harus bersikap baik sekalipun.

Karena itu Luhan ingin merubahnya.

.

.

.

"_Kau memotong rambutmu, Wu Luhan?!"_

"_Iya, ge. Ada masalah?"_

"_Tapi 2 bulan yang lalu kau baru potong rambut. Dan sebelum ini rambutmu bahkan panjangnya belum mencapai pinggang!"_

"_Lalu? Ini kan rambutku bukan rambut gege!"_

"_Kau ingin dikira namja, eoh?!"_

"_Biar! Aku muak dengan semua penampilanku yang gege atur terus! Karena itu aku di-bully saat masih SMP!"_

"_Jangan berteriak, aku kakakmu, Wu Luhan!"_

"_Dan aku adikmu, Wu Yifan! Aku bukan bonekamu yang penampilannya bisa kau atur! Seharusnya kau minta boneka saja, bukan adik!"_

.

.

.

Luhan muak dengan kakaknya.

Karena itu ia mengubah penampilannya.

Perubahannya bisa dilihat.

Ia punya banyak teman, tak jarang ia punya penggemar yang mayoritas perempuan.

Sejak kecil Luhan suka sepakbola. Tapi lagi-lagi kakaknya yang melarangnya memainkannya.

Dan sekarang Luhan ingin terus memainkannya.

.

.

.

"Klub sepakbola?"

Luhan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan namja di depannya.

"Tak ada yang khusus yeoja di sini, Luhan"

"Biar saja, namja semua juga tak apa!"

"Seharusnya kau izin dengan ketua klub, bukan aku"

"Siapa ketuanya?"

"Oh Sehun, sunbae kelas 2-3"

.

.

.

"Kau memang yeoja, tapi keahlianmu seimbang dengan namja. Bagus, kau diterima!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Terima kasih, sunbae"

"Selamat bergabung, Luhan. Semoga kau betah di sini" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah senyum itu, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang tak wajar dengan jantungnya.

.

.

.

Memang semua tak ada yang berjalan dengan lancar.

Teman satu klub Luhan, hampir memerkosa Luhan saat Luhan ingin ganti baju.

Saat itu memang ada Sehun yang menjaga di depan pintu. Tapi Sehun mendapat panggilan untuk segera pergi ke gerbang sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pergi ke sana.

Itulah kesalahannya. Jika ia tak kembali, entah apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat "Hiks…"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun memeluk tubuh bergetar Luhan "Tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun "Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji"

* * *

Zitao tak pernah berpenampilan feminim.

Semua temannya adalah laki-laki.

Terakhir kali ia berteman dengan perempuan adalah saat SMP.

Dan ia tak peduli dengan semua fakta tadi.

Ia senang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Ini tempat namja, bukan yeoja"

Zitao batal melakukan shoot karena keluhan tadi. Seorang namja berambut pirang menyapa pandangan Zitao.

"Tak terlihat ada tulisan 'Tempat namja, bukan yeoja' di sekitar sini, Tuan… Yifan-ssi" kata Zitao melawan pemuda itu.

"Tapi terlihat sejauh mata memandang di sekitar sini tak ada yeoja. Yeoja sepertimu seharusnya pergi saja"

Zitao terus-terusan menatap nametag milik Yifan. "Wu Yifan? Kau pasti sunbae kelas 3"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat warna dasiku yang berbeda?"

"Ternyata benar kata Luhan, kau menyebalkan"

"Kau kenal adikku?"

"Tentu saja. Kami satu SMP dulu. Pantas saja ia tak mau satu SMA denganmu"

"Oh, jadi kau yang meracuni pikiran adikku dengan penampilanmu itu?!"

.

.

.

Itu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pertemuan seterusnya, selalu ada debat.

Entah itu soal Yifan yang mengeluh dengan penampilan Zitao yang terlalu boyish atau soal Zitao yang mengeluhkan sifat cerewet Yifan.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya kau ganti juga penampilanmu!" Yifan tersenyum senang melihat Zitao.

Zitao sekarang memakai jepit rambut berwarna pink yang menghiasi rambut hitam pendek sebahunya –awalnya pirang–, ia juga akhirnya mau memakai jumper sekolahnya –biasanya ia mengikatnya di pinggang–. Yifan serasa melihat orang lain.

"Kau senang ya? Ayahku menyuruhku mengganti penampilan. Katanya tak ada namja yang mau dengan yeoja berpenampilan seperti namja. aku tak terima awalnya, tapi ayahku mengancam akan memotong uang jajanku. Aku menurut saja"

"Jujur saja, kau lebih manis seperti ini" ujar Yifan.

Zitao merasa wajahnya memanas.

.

.

.

Zitao memang masih berteman dengan namja, tapi itu saat di lapangan basket saja, setiap hari Minggu.

Yifan selalu bertemu dengan Zitao setiap hari Minggu pagi di lapangan basket. Dan Yifan selalu menyukai penampilan Zitao sekarang, tidak terlalu feminim dan tidak terlalu boyish.

Yifan menyukai Zitao.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Zitao mendongak menatap Yifan. "Aku tak bisa, aku sudah punya tunangan, Yifan"

Yifan tak menyerah.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu, sorenya Zitao mendapat pesan dari Yifan.

'AKU TUNGGU DI LAPANGAN BASKET SEPERTI BIASA. SEKARANG'

Zitao tak bisa pergi, ia sedang mempersiapkan pakaian untuk di pakai nanti malam. Makan malam dengan keluarga tunangannya.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Zitao tak bisa tenang. Masih teringat akan pesan Yifan. Apalagi sekarang hujan.

Zitao tak tahan, ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

"Oh, kau datang"

Zitao menatap marah Yifan. "Kau bodoh ya?! Sudah tahu hujan kenapa tak pulang saja! Ini juga sudah malam! Lihat kau kedinginan! Kau itu bodoh ya?!"

Yifan tersenyum pada Zitao. "Aku senang kau datang. Dan hei, kau sendiri kehujanan"

Zitao memeluk Yifan. "Dingin kan? Aku juga kedinginan, apalagi dengan pakaian ini"

Yifan membalas pelukan Zitao. "Kau menerimaku kan?"

"Asal kau tak bodoh lagi"

"Aku bodoh karenamu, Zitao"

* * *

Minseok tak punya teman hanya karena berat badannya.

Temannya bisa dihitung jari.

Karena itu, ia harus diet.

.

.

.

"Kau kurusan, noona"

Minseok menatap Jongdae. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, dan itu jelek! Kau kurus bukan langsing, Ya Tuhan…"

"Ya sudah, terserahmu" Minseok melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Noona duduk saja, biar aku yang memindahkan kardusnya"

Jongdae itu pria perhatian.

Karena itu Minseok menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Selamat- Oh, Baekhyun!"

Yeoja yang baru masuk minimarket itu menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapanya.

"Minseokkie!"

"Ya! Gaya bicara apa itu?! Tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang kukenal!"

"Hehe… Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Zitao"

"Aku sering melihat Yixing ke sini, Luhan juga"

Cklek

"Noona, aku sudah selesai memindahkan makan–" Jongdae tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Minseok dan Baekhyun menatap Jongdae.

"Baekhyun?!"

"Jongdae! Ya! Kemari kau!"

.

.

.

Minseok baru tahu kalau Baekhyun satu sekolah dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae baru-baru ini memang melamar kerja di minimarket keluarga Minseok.

"Kau membohongi Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok sambil mengobati luka cakar di lengan Jongdae.

"Ya habis mau gimana lagi. Sengaja…"

"Kok gitu?"

"Kalau gak gitu, Baekhyun sama pacarnya yang sekarang gak mau jujur…"

"Kamu beneran suka Baekhyun gak sih?"

"Enggak bakalan. Gak mau aku sama yeoja kasar kayak dia!"

Minseok menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah"

Hening.

'Apa yang aku katakan tadi?!' batin Minseok panik.

Jongdae menatap Minseok. "Noona suka aku ya?"

"K-Kata siapa?!"

"Ih, pake bohong lagi. Jujur aja lah, aku mau-mau aja kok sama noona"

"B-Beneran?"

"Asal… Noona gak terlalu kurus kayak sekarang aja"

"Ya!"

**END**

**Hai, hai, hai… ^^**

**Balik lagi ke author paling telat update… ^^**

**Aku minta maaf banget ya… :(**

**Kalo soal FF author yang lain, entah ya lanjut apa engga**

**Aku ga berenti jadi author kok! Tapi mungkin FF yang lain discontinued :)**

**Mungkin sekarang aku nulis FF oneshoot atau twoshoot aja…**

**Max-nya 5 chap tamat!**

**Dan soal FF ini… Sumpah deh GAJE ABIIISSSS…! **

**Aku ga nuntut review, asal kalian baca A.N aku ini :)**

**Btw di screenplays ga boleh ada pair yang aku masukin ya?**

**Rapopo… Mungkin aku ntar bikin blog sendiri :)**

**NUNTUT REVIEW IS NOT MY STYLE**

**TELAT UPDATE IS MY STYLE**

**NGEGANTUNG IS NOT MY STYLE**

**TAPI KALAU AUTHOR LAIN YANG KAYAK GITU KEROYOK AJA!**

**Tapi kalau bisa, ya review lah… :)**


End file.
